Marking labels of this kind are typically used for individually labeling, respectively identifying modular terminal blocks, subassemblies and circuit wiring. For labeling purposes, each individual modular terminal block is typically assigned a marking label that is fastenable to the corresponding modular terminal block. The marking label can be a simple identification plate that is inserted into a corresponding marking groove. However, marking labels having legend plates can be provided which, on the bottom side thereof, have a profiling, for example in the form of mounting feet, for snapping into a corresponding marking groove. However, such a profiling complicates the prefabrication, i.e., the suitability of the marking labels for being individually printed on and separated to the desired length and/or perforated, since the profiling often makes it difficult to fix the marking labels in a specific position. This is especially problematic when separating and perforating marking labels having a profiling, since a considerable force must be exerted on the marking labels, so that they can easily slip due to the profiling, leading to an imprecise separation or perforation. In addition, the considerable forces acting during separation or perforation can damage the profiling, making the marking labels unusable as labeling for the modular terminal blocks, for example.
Moreover, in known methods heretofore, it is merely known to execute the printing and the separation of the marking labels in separately configured devices, which results in a complex production process.